Many threats have emerged regarding online communications. Often, these threats involve web resources that can be associated with undesirable activities that can somehow impact a user and/or the user's computing device. Undesirable activities can come in many shapes and sizes. For example, phishing, where scammers or other bad actors attempt to gain illegal or unauthorized access to private information, is one example of such a threat.
Online communication can allow these scammers to reach many people easily through the use of such things as e-mail, instant messaging, or rogue web pages. Often, a user is misled into navigating to a fraudulent link that the user believes is trustworthy. As a consequence, the user may be subject to attempts to elicit private information from the user. For example, a user might type “bankoamerica.com” in an address box in an attempt to link to a Bank of America website. Once the user navigates to what appears to be, but is not, a legitimate Bank of America website, the user might inadvertently divulge private information upon request and thus be “phished”.
Another way in which a user can be “phished” is by responding to an email that appears to the user to be legitimate. For example, the user may be involved in an online transaction (such as an eBay auction) and receive an email which requests that the user click a link and enter personal information in that regard.
Other examples of undesirable activities can include such things as unknowingly receiving spyware or malware.